Magolor
|-|Base= |-|Crowned Form= |-|2nd Crowned Form= |-|EX Form= |-|Magolor Soul= |-|Team Kirby Clash Deluxe= Summary Magolor is an alien of unknown species who acts as a supporting character/final boss in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. He is introduced in the opening cutscene, making a crash landing on planet Popstar along with his ship, Lor Starcutter. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee offer to help fix the distraught alien's ship in order to help him get back home. Ecstatic, Magolor promises the group a trip to Halcandra, his home planet, once his ship is fixed. However, once reaching the planet, Magolor's true intentions are revealed, as he dons an immensely powerful artifact known as the Master Crown, granting him godlike power. The treacherous alien vows to take control of the entire universe, starting with planet Popstar. After the events of Return to Dreamland, Magolor returned and asked for repentance from Kirby, in which Magolor made Kirby an amusement park with no ulterior motives whatsoever. Powers and Stats Tier: At the very least 5-A. Possibly 4-A with the Lor Starcutter | 4-A, higher in EX form | 4-A Name: Magolor Origin: Kirby Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Alien, Magician, Starship pilot, Conduit for the power of the Master Crown Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Energy Projection, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, Genius Intelligence, and control over Lor Starcutter (which has Energy Projection, Forcefield Generation, True Flight & Spaceflight, Air Manipulation, Danmaku and Time Travel not combat applicable) | Same, but to a greater extent, plus Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Spaceflight, Size Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, True Flight, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, BFR, Telekinesis, Power Nullification, Black Hole Creation, Teleportation, Mind Control, Portal Creation, and Transformation | Same, but to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-High) 'Attack Potency: At the very least Large Planet level. Possibly Multi-Solar System level with the Lor Starcutter (Comfirmed to have fought with Landia with it, likely using most of the ship's abilities. However, the ship was defeated and nearly destroyed.) | Multi-Solar System level (Able to bend the fabric of Another Dimension to his whim. This universe was shown to contain stars and nebulae), higher with EX form (Drew more power out of the Master Crown). Can ignore durability with a good portion of his attacks | Multi-Solar System level (Able to rip open black holes potent enough to swallow the whole battlefield, including the supermassive black hole in the background Capable of turning the fabric of the universe itself into a weapon. Able to mess with the laws of Another Dimension. His defeat caused the destruction of the entirety of this realm.), Can ignore durability with a good portion of his attacks. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Kirby in a race). Massively FTL+ with the Lor Starcutter | Massively FTL+ (Outpaced Landia while flying backwards. Blitzed Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee with projectiles. Reacted to an attack from Kirby while weakened), higher in EX form | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Multi-Solar System Class (Could contend with Kirby's Ultra Sword for a little), higher with EX form | Multi-Solar System Class (Can hurt Kirby with his own version of the Ultra Sword and Grand Hammer abilities) Durability: At least the very least Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level (Only defeated by Kirby with his Ultra abilities, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Bandana Waddle Dee) Stamina: Unknown | Immense | Limitless Range: Stellar (Should be comparable to Kirby), Cross-Dimensional via the Lor Starcutter | Interstellar. Cross-Dimensional with portals | Interstellar. Cross-Dimensional with portals Intelligence: Incredibly high. Magolor is a very smooth talker who is talented at using others to achieve his goals. Even managed to dupe Meta Knight, who has been proven to be incredibly alert to threats, given the events of Amazing Mirror and Squeak Squad. Has a lot of knowledge on The Ancients and their creations. Standard Equipment: Lor Starcutter | The Master Crown and the Lor Starcutter | Ultra Sword recreations of Galaxia, frozen Grandhammer, and separate dragon flames Weaknesses: He lacks a significant amount of raw power, on his own, though none notable via using the Lor Starcutter | None Notable | No longer entirely sane Key: Base | Master Crown Magolor | Magolor Soul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Luke’s profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) Reimu’s profile (4-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Matter Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tricksters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4